1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calling device of a motion toy and a motion toy using the calling device More particularly, the present invention relates to a motion toy which generates an imitation call of a desired animal and exhibits motion in response to the call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calling devices of motion toys imitating animals are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 24309/1986. According to this prior art reference, a bellows-like calling box is disposed in a machine frame, a push support rod of an elevation plate is meshed with one side of a contraction portion of this calling box and the contraction portion is caused to expand and contract by this push support rod. Another structure is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 21104/1986, wherein a bellows-like calling member is disposed in a machine frame, a fitting rod of an oscillation member is anchored to a bellows-like contraction portion of the calling member and the contraction portion is operated by this oscillation member.
According to the structure of the bellows-like calling device, no sound will be generated if the contraction portion is expanded and contracted slowly. In other words, the contraction portion must be expanded contracted always extremely strongly and instantaneously. Even when the sound is generated, there is no room for the occurrence of a higher-pitched sound than the sound which is responsive to the exhaust power by the contraction of the contraction portion. Moreover, the generated sound is almost constant, has no variation and is likely to be monotonous.